


Balloon Battle

by WakeUpDreaming



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Water balloons, shameless flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 01:53:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5609410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WakeUpDreaming/pseuds/WakeUpDreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy designs a water balloon launcher. Chaos ensues (and a little bit of flirting.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balloon Battle

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: "Can I request a quintis best friend fic where they're extra chummy and definitely sassy. Please and thanks!"

Happy holds up her hand and Toby fist bumps her.

“Walter’s not going to know what hit him,” Toby says. “This is great. This is your best work.”

Happy shrugs. “Well, it’s one thing to nail someone with a water balloon. But this puppy,” she sort of half-pets the machine, “can launch two balloons a second with heat searching abilities. It’ll land the target every time.” She gazes at the machine and in that moment she understands why people might choose to have kids. This thing is pretty much her baby.

“You’re a goddess,” Toby says. “Show me how it works.”

Happy can’t believe what Toby just asked her to do. “Okay,” Happy says, trying to contain her excitement. “Walk over to the door.”

Toby does as he’s told.

“Walk through the door now,” Happy says. He walks through the door and Happy turns the machine on. It takes a second to process the heat sensor, but she can’t load the water balloons fast enough. Two a second is faster than she can inflate and set the balloons, but she crams twelve in as fast as she can.

Toby looks shocked at the first balloon, confused with the second, and enlightened with the third.

“I walked into this one,” Toby admits, getting pelted with water balloon after water balloon. “Literally. Walked into it.”

Happy can’t respond, she’s laughing so hard. She keeps loading the machine, but something sticks and nothing launches. She can’t worry about it – she’s half hyperventilating in hysterics.

“This is about to back fire, I hope you realize.”

Happy stands up, able to ask, “What?” through the giggles.

Toby reaches his arms out and grabs her into a huge hug, soaking her in seconds.

“You asshole!” Happy laughs, pushing at his chest.

“Oh, I’m the asshole?” Toby asks, tipping his hat so the water caught in the brim pours on Happy’s head. She shrieks.

“Yes, you are!” Happy says, stepping away from him.

“You’re the one who pelted me with water balloons!” Toby exclaims. He pulls his sweater off over his head. It’s clear he didn’t mean to do it, but his tee shirt comes with it. Happy’s laughter stops abruptly and she doesn’t have the will power to tear her eyes away.

There’s a beat where Toby realizes he’s half naked in front of her, then he flicks the drenched sweater in her direction, spraying her with water.

“Toby, you’re getting me wet!” she exclaims.

“Oh, am I?” Toby asks. He turns around. “I knew I was good, but I didn’t know I was that good.” He winks at her. "Didn't even have to touch you."

Happy rolls her eyes with a grin, and smiles just long enough to get him worried. Then Happy grabs his sweater from him, wringing it out over his head.

“I’d be mad, but I’m honestly just surprised you could reach that high.”

The only sensible response is to full on tackle him to the floor, which is where Paige finds the two of them five minutes later, wrestling like kids, in the water balloon-scattered puddle on the garage floor.

“Do I want an explanation for this?” she asks, setting her bag on the hook next to the door before she walks toward them.

Happy sits up from where she’d had Toby pinned to the floor. “Probably not,” she admits.

And that’s when Happy hears a click from her station.

“Paige, you need to –”

Happy had backloaded ten water balloons before the machine had stuck. Five seconds after Happy began her warning, Paige is drenched.

“I’m going,” says Paige, “to kill you.”

“Got to catch us first!” Toby exclaims. He sits up and grabs Happy by the hand, and Cabe, Sly, and Walter walk into the garage to find the three of them, drenched and laughing, chasing each other around the garage.

“Aren’t you supposed to be the responsible one?” Cabe asks Paige.

Happy, Toby, and Paige respond with pelting each of them with a balloon.


End file.
